elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Feran Sadri
|Base ID = }} Feran Sadri is a Dunmer vampire residing in Castle Volkihar. His wide upturned nose is distinctly bat-like. He serves as the castle alchemist and is willing to trade with the Dragonborn if the Volkihar clan is joined. However, if the Dragonborn joins the clan and is cured of vampirism afterwards, it will no longer be possible to trade with Feran or receive his quests unless the Dragonborn becomes a vampire again. Background Feran is a strong proponent of magic and appreciates the fact that living in the castle gives him access to magic he had no idea existed before. Like many others within the castle, the politics of the court bore him. He is a harsh mentor to lower members of the court and can often be heard berating his assistant Ronthil. Interactions Amulets of Night Power The Dragonborn is sent to recover two ancient and powerful amulets from a radiant location. Ancient Power Feran sends the Dragonborn to retrieve the body parts of an ancient vampire in order to increase the power of the Bloodstone Chalice. Culling the Beast Feran Sadri asks that a boss level Vampire be killed at a radiant location. Deceiving the Herd Feran Sadri will ask the Dragonborn to frame the Dawnguard for murder by killing a citizen in public while wearing Dawnguard Armor. Rings of Blood Magic Two ancient and powerful rings must be recovered from a radiant location. Dialogue Conversations Feran's apprentice Feran: "Ronthil, where is the last batch of alchemy ingredients I asked you for?" Ronthil: "Ah yes. That. There were... well, complications." Feran: "I don't want to hear about it. I want what I asked for." Ronthil: "Yes, Feran. Of course. I'll see to it." Assistance Ronthil: "Do you... do you need anything, Feran?" Feran: "What?" Ronthil: "Can I assist you? You know I live to serve." Feran: "No, I don't need anything right now. Please stop asking." Ronthil: "Yes, of course." Quotes *''"Life here has many advantages, don't you agree?"'' *''"Politics bore me terribly, but they're a fact of life here."'' *''"Living here, I have access to magic I couldn't possibly imagine before."'' *''"Quite bold, to return here as a mortal. Some will take offence. You really ought to become one of us again. Bad for your health, otherwise."'' - If cured of Vampirism. *''"I'm sure your reward will be great for ensuring our Lord's success"'' - During Kindred Judgment, if the vampires are joined. *''"I find it tiring to converse with someone in that form. Too much effort."'' – While in Vampire Lord form. *''"You'd be surprised what people leave behind when you burn their village to the ground."'' --- When asked what he has for sale. *''"I may not have potions to block the sun, but I do have nearly everything else."'' --- When asked what he has for sale. *"Always a pleasure to spend time with a fellow alchemist." --- When asked what he has for sale. *''"Many in the court don't bother with potions, but I keep things stocked just in case.''" ---When asked what he has for sale. Trivia *Despite their sharing of surnames, it is unknown whether or not he is actually related to Geldis, Revyn, or Idesa Sadri. Appearances * de:Feran Sadri es:Feran Sadri pl:Feran Sadri ru:Феран Садри Category:Volkihar Vampires Category:Skyrim: Alchemists Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Dawnguard: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Undead